Gilles De Rais
This page contains information about Zero Caster in Fate/Another. 'Important' Page is now up to date except for minor info ,exact attack speed, sight and etc, just requires proper pictures for spells. All spells are proper for 1.4F, do not change based on text info in the game as you can note that in Fate/Another itself there are minor errors in text that do not support the actual spell effect and damages. Innates Corpse Management *'Type:' Hobby *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Opens a menu that allows the storage or generation of a corpse for other abilities to use.'' Collect Corpses '' '' *'Type:' Hobby *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 75 **''Gathers the corpses from the target location and stores them for later use.'' **'Area of Effect:' 500 **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Additional Information:' Stored corpse count can be seen at the upgrade shop (F3) Create Corpse '' '' *'Type:' Ritual magecraft *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Generates a single corpse and stores it for later use.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Additional Information:' Stored corpse count can be seen at the upgrade shop (F3) Eye for Art *'Type:' Passive *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Grants Zero Caster 25% chance to figure out the true identity of a servant upon dection of their presence.'' **'Upgrade:' Improve Eye for Art (can detect enemy servants in any state of the game) Territory Creation *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Creates a territory with many abilities that remains until it is destroyed or Zero Caster is dead.'' **'Construction Time:' 5 seconds **'Base Health:' 1000 , 0HP/s regen **'Base Mana:' 1000, 5 MP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' Teleportation **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 5 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' 95-135 **'Attack Speed:' Very slow **'Attack Range:' 700 **'Sight Range:'?/? **'Great Magic:' F (0%) -- (D 10% when Upgrade Territory is gotten.) **'Additional Details:' Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works. Health Regeneration aura does not affect the Territory. **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Upgrade: '[[Gilles De Rais|''' ]]Upgrade Territory (Increases health by 1000, gives 10% Great Magic, adds 20 hp/s health regen auranot heal Territory, Increases damage of Explosion and reduces mana costs of Territory Teleportation) Territory Skills Life Drain *'''Type: Life Drain, Transferal *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' N/A **Drains health from enemy and transfers to territory, or drains health from territory and transfers to ally. **'Range:' 2000 **'Duration:' 5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds. **'Damage/Heal:' 50 health every 0.5 seconds, 500 health total. **'Additional Details:' Can be interrupted. Territory Explosion *'Type:' Explosion *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 300 **''Explodes the territory creating a blood fog, dealing 300(700) + 3%(6%) of Total health per second, and reducing movement speed by 30%.'' **'Area of Effect:' 1000 **'Duration of Blood Fog: '''5 seconds(10 seconds). **'Duration of Damage:' 7 seconds + time spent inside blood fog. **'Upgrade:' Upgrade Territory (Improves explosion damage by 400 and increases blood fogs damage per second by 3%.) **'Additional Details: Damage is not reduced by magic resistance, but does not bypass Anti-Magic Potion. Territory turns red. Hide *'''Hotkey: E *'Mana Cost: '''100 **Gilles De Rais hides inside his territory. **'Range:' 200 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds. Create Corpse *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' N/A **Spawns 5 corpses around the territory. **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds. Territory Teleportation *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Cost: 300(150) **Teleports the Territory to Gilles De Rais after 2 seconds.' **'Cast Time: 2 seconds. **'''Cooldown: 60 seconds. **'Upgrade: 'Upgrade Territory (Decreases mana cost by 150.) **'Additional Details:' Territory turns blue. Nebuluous Call *'Hotkey: '''S *Mana Cost:' 150 **Teleports the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths to the targeted area after a few seconds.' **'Range: 500 **'Cooldown: '''60 seconds. Emergency Summoning *'Hotkey: 'Z *'Mana Cost: '''200 **Instantly summons 3 Gargantuan creatures at the Territory.' **'Duration: 15 seconds. **'''Cooldown: '''30 seconds. Summonable Units Demon *Demons summoned from Prelati's Spellbook.' **'Base Health:' 220/260/300/340/380 (About 7 hp/s Regen) **'Movement Speed': 400 **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Base Damage:' 11-11/16-16//21-21/26-26/31-31 **'Damage Type: Sword **'''Attack Speed: Fast **'Sight Range:' ? **'Additional Info:' Die when Gilles De Rais dies. Have Venom and Poison Claw passives. Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths *''Extremely Giant creature summoned from Prelati's Spellbook that has abilities and deals massive damage.'' **'Base Health:' 1500/2000/2500/3000/3500 **'Base Mana: '''2000 (About 30 mp/s Regen) **'Movement Speed:' Slow **'Armor Type:' Heavy **'Base Armor:' 4 **'Damage Type:' Magic **'Base Damage:' 102-130/202-230/302-330/402-430/502-530 **'Attack Range:' 900 **'Attack Speed:' Slow **'Sight Range:' ? **'Additional Info:' Dies when Gilles De Rais dies. Spells/Abilties and Health do not upgrade from level up until creature is resummoned. Tentacles of Destruction *'Type:' Summoning *'Hotkey: D *'''Mana Cost: 200 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Summons 6 Tentacles around the Demonc Creature of the Ocean Depths. **'Duration:' 30 seconds. **'Cooldown: '''8 seconds. ***Lv 1. 6 Weak Tentacles of Destruction. ***Lv 2. 6 Lesser Tentacles of Destruction. ***Lv 3. 6 Tentacles of Destruction. ***Lv 4. 6 Greater Tentacles of Destruction. ***Lv 5. 6 Powerful Tentacles of Destruction. **'Additional Info:' Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Die when Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths dies. Not usable while Gilles De Rais is inside the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths. Tentacle Impale *'Type: Tentacle *'''Hotkey: 'F *'Mana Cost: '''200 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Impales enemy with a tentacle, sending enemies into the air, stunning and dealing damage.' **'Stun Duration: 1 second. **'''Cast Time: 1.5 seconds. **'Cooldown: '''8 seconds. ***Lv 1. 300 Damage. ***Lv 2. 350 Damage. ***Lv 3. 400 Damage. ***Lv 4. 450 Damage. ***Lv 5. 500 Damage. **'Additional Info: Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Integration *'Type: '''Defense *'Hotkey: 'G *'Mana Cost: '''800 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Gilles De Rais integrates with Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths.' ***Lv 1. 180 second cooldown. ***Lv 2. 150 second cooldown. ***Lv 3. 120 second cooldown. ***Lv 4. 90 second cooldown. ***Lv 5. 60 second cooldown. **'Additional Info:' Gilles De Rais does NOT die when Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths dies while Integrated. Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Grants Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths Birth Demon and Corpse Explosion, (Based on level of respective spells.) and replaces Tentacles of Destruction with Disintegrate. Shackling Tentacles *'Type: Tentacle *'Hotkey: '''W (Says E but is really W) *'Mana Cost: '''400 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths sends out tentacles to hold down the target. Last until tentacles are killed or duration expires.' **'Range: 800 **'Cooldown: '''26 seconds. **'Duration: '4 seconds. (Or until tentacles are killed.) ***Lv 1. 300 Tentacle health. ***Lv 2. 400 Tentacle health. ***Lv 3. 500 Tentacle health. ***Lv 4. 600 Tentacle health. ***Lv 5. 700 Tentacle health. **'Additional Info: 'Can be killed. Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Reconstruct *'Type: 'Regeneration *'Hotkey: 'R *'Mana Cost: '''400 (Of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths) **Instantly heals the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths.' **'Cooldown: 5 seconds. ***Lv 1. Heals for 750. ***Lv 2. Heals for 1000. ***Lv 3. Heals for 1250. ***Lv 4. Heals for 1500. ***Lv 5. Heals for 1750. **'Additional Info: ' Based on level of Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths. Tentacle of Destruction *Tentacle spawns of Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths. **'''Base Health: 300/380/460/540/620 (About 2/3/4/5/6 hp/s Regen) **'Movement Speed:' Very Fast **'Armor Type:' Robe **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Damage Type:' Sword **'Base Damage:' 20-20/26-26/33-33/43-43/56-56 **'Attack Speed:' Fast/Very Fast (Upgrades based on level of Tentacles) **'Sight Range:' ? **'Additional Info:' Dies when Demonic Creature of the Depths dies. Only 1 set can be summoned at a time. Gargantuan Creature *''Giant creature summoned by Gilles De Rais' Territory.'' **'Base Health:' 1100 **'Movement Speed:' ? **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 6 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' 29-36 **'Attack Speed:' Very Fast **'Sight Range:' ? **'Additional Info: '''Summoned at Territory. Dies when Territory or Gilles De Rais dies. Skills Birth Demon *'Mana Cost:' 100 and 1 corpse **Creates demons from one corpse in the affected area, or one corpse from one currently stored within Upgrade Shop (F3).'' ***Lv 1: Summons 2 demons per corpse, venom deals 50 damage, maximum of 8 demons. ***Lv 2: Summons 3 demons per corpse, venom deals 60 damage, maximum of 11 demons. ***Lv 3: Summons 4 demons per corpse, venom deals 70 damage, maximum of 14 demons. ***Lv 4: Summons 5 demons per corpse, venom deals 80 damage, maximum of 17 demons. ***Lv 5: Summons 6 demons per corpse, venom deals 90 damage, maximum of 20 demons. **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 13 seconds **'Special:' Refunds the mana if no usable corpse was inside the area of effect, or stored within Upgrade Shop (F3). Venom '' '' *'Type: ?' *'Hotkey: ?' **''Deals an amount of damage in an area around the demon based on the level of Birth Demon'' when the demon dies. ***Lv 1: 35 damage. ***Lv 2: 42 damage. ***Lv 3: 49 damage. ***Lv 4: 56 damage. ***Lv 5: 63 damage. **'Area of Effect:' 265 Poison Claw '' '' *'Type: '''passive **The claws of the demon are coated with poison, any target swiped by them takes 6 damage per second and will be slowed for 10%.'' *'Duration: '''3 seconds Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Black magic *'Type:' Anti army noble phantasm, Spellbook *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Costs:' N/A **The book itself functions as a prana core, which does not drain the mana of the caster when this noble phantasm is used. It is not connected to the user's prana, hence it allows the use of high-level magecraft and ritual magecraft.'' Prelati's Spellbook: Mana regeneration *'Type:' Regeneration *'Hotkey: '''Q *'Mana Costs:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana costs:' 0 **Greatly increases the mana regeneration of Prelati's spellbook for a short duration.'' ***Lv 1: 50 additional mana regeneration. ***Lv 2: 60 additional mana regeneration. ***Lv 3: 70 additional mana regeneration. ***Lv 4: 80 additional mana regeneration. ***Lv 5: 90 additional mana regeneration. **'Channeling Time:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' Can be interrupted by the player or an enemy. Prelati's Spellbook: Blind *'Type:' Black Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Costs:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana costs:' 200 **''Lowers the sight of the target for a short duration.'' ***Lv 1: Sets sight to 150 for 0.8 seconds. ***Lv 2: Sets sight to 150 for 1.1 seconds. ***Lv 3: Sets sight to 150 for 1.4 seconds. ***Lv 4: Sets sight to 150 for 1.7 seconds. ***Lv 5: Sets sight to 150 for 2.0 seconds. **'Range:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 16 sconds **Upgrade: Contagion (Grants the spell an AoE around the main target) Prelati's Spellbook: Pain *'Type:' Black Magic *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana Costs:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana costs:' 200 **Zero Caster calls a curse of pain unto a target that deals damage every 0.2 seconds for the spell's duration.'' ***Lv 1: Deals 10 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 2: Deals 12 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 3: Deals 14 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 4: Deals 16 damage every 0.2 seconds ***Lv 5: Deals 18 damage every 0.2 seconds **'Range:' 500 **'Duration:' 10/12/14/16/18 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade:' Contagion (Grants the spell an AoE around the main target) Prelati's Spellbook: Selfish *'Type:' Black Magic *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana cost:' 400 **''While channeling Zero Caster gains invulnerability but causes allies within the AoE to take 200% of their incoming damage''. ***Lv 1: All allies within 1000 AoE take double damage ***Lv 2: All allies within 900 AoE take double damage ***Lv 3: All allies within 800 AoE take double damage ***Lv 4: All allies within 700 AoE take double damage ***Lv 5: All allies within 600 AoE take double damage **'Cast time:' 0.5 seconds **'Channel duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Prelati's Spellbook: Mana transfer *'Type:' Transferral *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Costs:' 0 *'Prelati's spellbook mana costs:' 30 per 0.5 seconds **''Zero caster channels the spellbook's mana to Territory.'' ***Lv 1: 35 seconds cooldown ***Lv 2: 25 seconds cooldown ***Lv 3: 15 seconds cooldown ***Lv 4: 5''' seconds cooldown ***Lv 5: '''0 seconds cooldown **'Range:' 600 **'Channel durarion:' 5 seconds Corpse Explosion *'Type:' Black magic *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana cost:' 400 **Zero Caster magically infuses a corpse to explode when it comes into contact of an enemy or when it reaches the targetted destination.'' ***Lv 1: Explosion deals 400 damage around the area. ***Lv 2: Explosion deals 480 damage around the area. ***Lv 3: Explosion deals 560 damage around the area. ***Lv 4: Explosion deals 640 damage around the area. ***Lv 5: Explosion deals 720 damage around the area. **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Range:' 800 **'Cooldown: '''10 seconds **'Upgrade:' Contagion (Adds additional damage to the explosion based on max HP) Text of the sunken spiraled city - Prelati's spellbook: Demonic Creature of the ocean depths *'Type:' Anti army noble phantasm, summon *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana cost:' 0 *'Spellbook mana Cost:' 1500 **Summons a massive Demonic Creature from the depths of the ocean which has his own set of spells and can take caster in to gain two more. It deals 300 damage in 800 AoE upon being summoned. The Creature can only be summoned once at a time.'' ***Lv 1: Creature deals 100 ranged damage and has 1500 '''HP, takes 75%(50%) of any damage inflicted below 300 and takes 150%(125%) from any damage above 1000. ***Lv 1: Creature deals '''200 ranged damage and has 2000 '''HP, takes 75%(50%) of any damage inflicted below 400 and takes 150%(125%) from any damage above 1200. ***Lv 1: Creature deals '''300 ranged damage and has 2500 '''HP, takes 75%(50%) of any damage inflicted below 500 and takes 150%(125%) from any damage above 1400. ***Lv 1: Creature deals '''400 ranged damage and has 3000 HP, takes 75%(50%) of any damage inflicted below 600 and takes 150%(125%) from any damage above 1600. ***Lv 1: Creature deals 500 ranged damage and has 3500 HP, takes 75%(50%) of any damage inflicted below 700 and takes 150%(125%) from any damage above 1800. **'Cast time:' 1 second **'Summoning time:' 2 seconds **'Range:' 1200 **'Cooldown: '''80 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Demonic Creature of the ocean depths (Creature takes less damage and deals more damage). **'Additional Info:' Gilles De Rais becomes paused during the Cast Time. Summoning time does not start until Cast time has finished. Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths dies when Gilles De Rais dies. Attributes Upgrade Territory *'Stats Required:' 13 **Improves territory health by 1000, adds 10% magic resistance, adds an aura that heals nearby allies for 20 health per second (Does not heal Territory), improves damage of territory explosion by 300, adds 3% to damage of blood fog per second, increases duration of blood fog by 5 seconds and decreases mana cost of Territory Teleportation by 150.'' Contagion *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Enemies affected by Corpse Explosion take additional damage of 3% of the targets max HP for 10 seconds. Units targeted by Blind and Pain become the carrier of the disease, causing the respective elements of effect to be spread within 300 AoE of the original carrier.'' Improve Demonic Creature of the ocean depths *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Reduces the percentage of inflicted damage of the Creature of the ocean’s depths from 75% to 50% for low end damages and from 150% to 125% for high end damages. Increases the projectile damage by 200 and increases the Life Regeneration from 100 to 200.'' Mental Polution *'Stats Required:' 12 **''(Passive) Blocks all types of debuffs targetted towards Zero Caster, has a 10 second cooldown. Also gives a penaty of 10% magic resistance and 5 armor reduction.'' Improve Eye for Art *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Grants Zero Caster an ability to detect the presence of an enemy servant regardless of the state of the game. Additionally the identity of the servant is revealed.'' Blood Bath(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Tentacle Impale, Tentacles of Destruction and Reconstruct in respective order within 5 seconds. **Gilles De Rais scacrifices his creature in order to cause a massive explosion that deals 1/2 health of the Demonic Creature of the Ocean Depths within 1000 AoE, and inflicts them with an infection that deals 5% of max health per second for 20 seconds. **'Area of Effect: '''1000 **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds **'Required Total Mana:''' 800 (On Demonc Creature of the Ocean Depths) Category:Servants